


Queen of the Ant Hill

by Zord7542



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sexfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: When the Power goes out at Scott's apartment and he has to go into Work to fix a crisis, Hope and Cassie Lang find themselves in a confrontation deciding who the real Queen of the Ants would be.
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Queen of the Ant Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own the MCU or any of its characters. Everyone involved is over the age of 18 years old and this is all fictional. Also I make no profit off of this.
> 
> Also Cassie is Played by Kathryn Newton in this story as she will be in the next Ant Man

Life after the “Blip” was turning out to be stranger than Hope Van Dyne had initially thought it would be. Her apartment had apparently been sold to someone else while she was “Away” so she had to move in with Scott and his Daughter Cassie while the legal trouble of that was being settled. Hope couldn’t get over that the little girl that she had seen running around the house not 3 weeks ago, was now a full grown woman. She tried her best to not notice how well the other girl had developed but it was hard. 

For Cassie it was a dream, she couldn’t believe that she had lost her father to the snap, finding out that he was alive was one of the happiest days of the blonde's life. Then when her father had come to her and asked her to live with him as he tried to get his security company X-Conn off the ground she was ecstatic. Cassie had been working a lot of long hours as a waitress at a small diner down the street, but if she could help her dad out with the bills it was more than worth it. The only thing that soured her dream was Hope herself, the older brunette had conned her way into living with them because apparently her apartment had been taken when she was aways. Cassie called bullshit, with half the world’s population gone, the likelihood of someone taking your place to live just didn’t seem high to her. 

What made matters worse for both women was that Scott was barely ever home. Leaving them alone together for hours at a time while he was in the office. Scott;s security business had gone under while everyone that worked there during the snap had vanished. Now that they were back, they had a chance to make a go of things again. But it unfortunately caused Scott to be at the office for most of his days. 

In late August a heatwave hit the San Francisco area, temperatures reaching over 100 degrees even at night. You couldn’t go outside without being covered by at least a thin layer of sweat. One night when Scott was out at the office the power went out to the entire building. “UGH! What the FUCK!” Cassie said as she walked out of her room wearing only a sports bra and a pair of lace panties.

“I’ve tried to call the power company to see when everything is supposed to come back online but all of their lines are busy.” Hope said already standing in the living room, her hair tied back into a ponytail as she wore a black bra that showed off her modest cleavage, and a black thong that showed off more of her ass than she usually would have wanted the younger woman to have seen. But Cassie didn’t seem to notice, the 19 year old just stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. 

Hope just shook her head at the younger girl. She remembered when she was that age, so full of rage and hormones. As she called the power company again she was instantly put on hold. Feeling her own anger growing she sat down in the middle of the floor and put in one of her Ant Controlling earbuds. Closing her eyes she commanded some of the ants in the building to come to her, as they arrived she forced them to start setting up the candles around the apartment and lighting them, filling the room with light. 

As if the night couldn’t get any worse for Cassie, her phone died. “Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?” She said to herself sarcastically as she tossed her phone across the room and into her dirty laundry hamper. She picked herself up off of the bed and walked back towards the living room, Maybe Hope had made herself useful and found out when the power might be back on.

As she opened the door Cassie was mesmerized, Hope was sitting in the center of the room with her back to the younger blonde. The first thing that Lang noticed was how toned and sexy Hope’s back was. When she was a little girl she had, had, a crush on the older woman. She thought that Van Dyne was probably the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. After the snap those thoughts left her mind though, she didn’t really care for crushes or dreams being with Superheroes after they had all failed and seemingly gotten her father killed. Her love life had suffered all throughout High School because of it. Not that there wasn’t anybody interested, but she just couldn’t bring herself to form a connection with anyone else.

But now that her father was back in her life, it was as though that weight had lifted. She found herself experimenting with other women, men just never caught her fancy. She even had a bit of a girlfriend that she was seeing on the side. That’s who she had wanted to talk to until she walked out into the living room and saw Hope sitting there on the floor, her ass popping out of her thong. Surely Kate, her girlfriend would understand. She awkwardly leaned up against the doorframe like all the guys did in those weird 80’s movies that her dad often insisted on them watching. “What’re you doing?’ Cassie said in a voice that sounded to her like someone cool and sexy. But to Hope only sounded like the girl was tired.

“I’m waiting on hold.” Hope said her eyes still closed as she kept up her concentration. Her hands rested on her knees as a number of the ants held the phone up to her ear. Right on que a dialtone over overpowered her ear as once again the phone line went dead. “Ugh, Mother fuckers!” Hope shouted as she commanded the ants to throw her phone aside. Over her shoulder she could hear Cassie gasp, she had hoped that she didn’t frighten the other woman. She remembered back to the first time that Scott had seen Ant control up close and personal and how well that went. 

“What does it feel like?” Cassie asked, her voice full of wonder. Hope realized that she wasn’t having the same reaction that Scott was, instead the younger blonde reacted just how Hope did the first time her father had shown her the tech. As hope looked over her shoulder at the younger woman, she too had a moment of wonderment. Cassie stood there against the doorframe, the dim light of the candles illuminated her strong body, showing off the contours of her hard abs. An almost uncomfortable heat began to stir in her crotch, she stood up from her seated position and walked over to the window trying to get some air. 

“It feels…. Incredible.” Hope said breathlessly. She honestly couldn’t find the words to describe what it felt like to touch so many minds at once and bend them to her will. 

Cassie couldn’t believe her eyes, Hope had just done exactly the same thing that her girlfriend had when they first flirted. Had she really flustered the other woman? A smirk crossed her face as she walked up behind Hope, she put her hand lightly on the other woman’s shoulder. “Could you teach me?” She asked in her most innocent voice. “I’d really like to try.” She said smiling. 

Cassie’s hand was hot on her shoulder. On one hand Hope knew how dangerous it might be to continue down this path with the other scantily clad woman. But on the other hand she couldn’t bring herself to stifle the other woman’s drive to be like her father. If she did she would be no better than Hank had been all those years when she was growing up. Without thinking Hope rested her own hand on top of Cassie’s, looking over her shoulder she gave the younger woman a faint smile. “I’d love to.” She said.

A few minutes later both ladies were sitting at the kitchen table, between them was a plate with several sugar cubes on it. Hope figured that this would be a good place to start, Lang’s father had struggled with this at first. So it would be a good test of the other woman’s skills to see what she could do in the same scenario. 

To Hope’s surprise, almost as soon as Cassie put the earpiece in her ear, over a dozen ants scrambled onto the table. In the blink of an eye the ants began to stack the cubes in a perfect pyramid. Then to top it off the younger blonde began making the ants themselves into a pyramid, the ones that didn’t fit began to almost do what Hope would describe as dancing as Cassie grinned from ear to ear. “This is incredible.” Cassie said clearly having fun with the ants. Hope smiled at the other woman. She was undeniably a natural at commanding the ants. 

“Wow, I don’t think that anyone has picked this up as fast as you have.” Hope said smiling at Cassie. “Usually the tech works better when you’re thinking of an intense memory, or something that you feel passionately about.” Hope said, trying to examine the other woman’s face. “May I ask what you’re thinking about?” she said as she took one of Cassie’s hands into her own. 

Had the lighting been better, then Hope would have seen the faintest of red blushes cross Cassie’s face. In truth the only thing that the younger woman could even remotely think about at the moment was how powerful this all made her feel. The only time that she had ever felt anything like this was when she had Kate bent over on the bed in front of her, Lang’s strap on deciding on which of the other woman’s holes she wanted to fill first. 

Letting the power go to her head a little too much, Cassie extended her bare foot across the table, as she felt the other woman’s ankle she began to rub up her leg. “I’m thinking about ants.” She said as her foot traveled higher and higher. From the look on the older woman’s face, Hope wanted nothing more than the younger blond to continue her path north. “How every hive has a queen.” her foot made it up Hope’s knee. “And that I want to be that queen.” She said winking across the table. 

Hope’s hand was still wrapped up in Cassie’s, her palm felt remarkably sweaty and it definitely wasn’t from the heat. She shuddered for a moment, the other girl's advances had completely come out of nowhere as far as she was concerned. The thought of her boyfriend’s daughter hitting on her should have been a massive turn off, she should have just shut down the younger woman and moved on. “Well, you should know that.” She paused to lick her lips, just as she had hoped the other woman’s eyes followed her tongue. “There can only be one queen, and when she’s challenged the fights can get…. Intense.” She said leaning forward to show off her modest cleavage.

“Oh really? And how do these fights take place?” Cassie said, taking out the earpiece from her ear. She stretched her arms up over her head and back behind the chair, showing off not only her breasts, but her abs as well.

“Well,Queen’s have numerous weapons.” Hope said as she stood up from the chair. The older woman wasn’t about to hold anything else back. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her nipples hardened as she saw the hungry look in the younger woman’s eyes. “Their Pincers.” Hope said as she rubbed her lips with her index and middle finger. “And their stingers.” She winked as she brought that same hand down between her legs and rubbed her barely covered pussy. “You think you’ve got what it takes to go up against the Queen, little girl?” She asked, biting her lip. 

Cassie rose out of her own chair, without saying a word she unclipped her one bra and let it fall to the floor. Walking across the kitchen she captured Hope’s lips with her own. The older woman’s eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss. Cassie’s hands cupped Hope’s bare breasts as the blondes tongue coaxed her bottom lip. Van Dyne immediately sent her own tongue out to do battle with the other woman’s. She wasn’t sure how long they stood their kissing in the kitchen, all hope knew was that she felt the tinge of disappointment as Cassie pulled away from their embrace. “By the time I’m done with you?” Cassie said looking Hope up and down before pulling her own panties down leaving her naked in the middle of the shared Kitchen. “You’re going to be worshipping at the feet of the new Queen around here.” She said before walking out of the kitchen and heading for her bedroom. 

Hope was impressed by the power play, she knew that she shouldn’t follow the other girl. That it was exactly what Cassie had wanted her to do. But as she watched the younger girls ass saunter away from her, Hope didn’t see her having many other options. She was after all the one who threw down the challenge, she couldn’t back down now could she? Scrambling to pick up the underwear that both women had scattered across the tile floor Hope then rushed into Cassie’s room. 

Upon entering the younger woman’s bedroom, Hope immediately dropped her own panties to the floor as the younger woman lay on the bed looking up at her. “Ready to be dethroned.” She asked, licking her lips as her eyes traced over Hope’s naked body.

Van Dyne felt a rush of heat as the younger girl looked over her. Seeing Cassie laid out on the bed did things to her. Without wasting a moment she crawled on top of the younger girl continuing their embrace from earlier. Hope moaned as she felt Cassie’s hands clamp down on her ass. “Such a naughty girl.” Hope said breaking the kiss, as she did Cassie began to kiss and nibble on her neck causing Hope to sigh again. 

Using the older woman’s distraction to her own advantage Cassie rolled them over so that she was on top. She ground her naked sex into Hope’s. As the older woman shivered beneath her Lang smiled down on her. “You haven’t seen nothing yet.” She said in half a growl half a moan. Van Dyne’s hands scratched and grabbed at her back as she continued to get fucked. “Some Queen you turned out to be. At this rate I’ll be the Avenger, and you’ll be nothing more than the waitress.” Cassie smiled.

Hope had never taken herself lightly, she had worked hard to become the Wasp, and even harder to be a part of the Avengers. Using her years of combat training she rolled Cassie underneath her. The younger woman opened her mouth to protest before she could get any words out her mouth was filled with Hope’s tongue. Hope palmed the younger girls breasts as he arched her back into the Wasp. 

Cassie realized that she had awakened something in the other woman. Hope had turned far more aggressive in a very short amount of time. Cassie tried to push the other woman away from her, to get any sort of distance so that she might be able to break free and resume her control. But as her hands grabbed at the other woman’s shoulders, Hope pinned them down above her head. “You don’t move until I tell you peasant.” Hope growled down as she began kissing down Cassie’s body. She teased the younger woman by kissing around her breasts, her mouth never once touching the other woman's nipples. The brunette ran her tongue around the other woman’s breasts outlining them.

Hearing the younger woman moan underneath her, was music to Hope’s ears as she continued making her way down the other woman’s body. She was going to teach the little tease a serious lesson. “Don’t worry Cass, if you’re lucky maybe I’ll make you my own little Princess.” She said as her tongue stroked the other woman’s clit. She smiled into the other woman’s sex as her hips lifted up into her face. Her hands moved down to the other woman’s breasts after a long moment. She played with the other woman’s nipples as she ate her out. 

Cassie couldn’t believe how talented the other woman’s tongue was as it finally entered her sex. She had been eaten out before of course, but as good as Kate was, she had nothing on the more experienced woman. Part of her wanted to just lie there for a long moment and take it. To surrender herself to the older woman and worship her like a queen. But if she did that, then she would have to live with the fact that her Father’s girlfriend had gotten the better of her. That she was the queen of the apartment and not Cassie. With her hands free she could have simply pulled the other women’s face out of her sex, but where was the fun in that? Instead she clamped her thighs around Hope’s head cutting off the brunette’s airflow. 

“What’s wrong you majesty? Choking under pressure?” Cassie said with a giggle as she flexed her strong thighs. Hope couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to think that the other girl had already submitted to her. Worst off, her arms were trapped between the other woman’s legs with her head. She couldn’t break free that way, she was going to have to get creative if she wanted to break free. She continued to eat out Cassie, she hoped that the other woman’s legs were going to lose some of their strength if she climaxed. Sloppily and aggressively she continued to swirl her tongue inside of the younger girl. 

With Hope increasing her efforts, it took Cassie all of her concentration not to cum. She laced her feet together to keep the hold strong as she brought her hips further into the other woman’s face. Lacing her fingers in Hope’s she held the other woman tight while she came all over the brunette’s pretty face. Despite all of Van Dyne’s hopes, the steel-like grip of the other woman didn’t fail. Hope found herself close to passing out, her only reprieve was when under her own power Cassie released her. 

She grabbed Hope by the ponytail, holding her head up as she spoke into her face. “Give up yet?” She asked as her hand rested on Hope’s ass.

“You wish bitch.” Hope said breathlessly, Cassie dropped her head as a result and took her place behind the other woman. 

“Good, I’d be disappointed if the mighty Avenger had given up so easily.” Lang said as she began to smack the other woman’s ass. Hope yelped as she felt the other woman’s hand smack her ass. Exhausted yet angry Hope pushed herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. Immediately she realized that, that was exactly what Cassie was planning for her to do as she felt the other woman’s crotch slammed into her ass. “You’re lucky I left my Strap at Bishop’s.” Cassie said with a smile as she grabbed Hope by the ponytail and continued slamming herself forward. “Otherwise I’d be pounding this ass so hard that you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.” The younger girl smiled as she kept up her rough pace.

Hope gritted her teeth, this shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. She had just cum and usually it took her a moment to be ready for round two, but there was just something about the younger woman that was too much for Van Dyne to handle. The thought of surrender began to creep into her mind, as she clamped her eyes shut, she did her best to fight the urge. Hope couldn’t quit, if she did, what would be next? Her training? Working out? She was a woman of rigid beliefs, she had never quit anything in her life. “I’ll never give up!” She wailed at the younger woman. 

Cassie leaned forward and began kissing up Hope’s spine, she slapped her crotch into the older woman’s ass one last time before holding it there, grinding it into the other woman’s firm asscheeks. “I can go all night you old bag, can you?” She asked with a smile as she nipped and bit at the other woman’s exposed skin. As more and more goosebumps formed on Hope’s back, Cassie slid her hands underneath the other woman. She cupped Hope’s breasts and squeezed firmly, not with the intent to pleasure her father’s mistress but to hurt. 

Hope screamed out in pain as the other woman squeezed her tits, with all of the other woman’s weight on her back, hope knew that if she used her hands to try and pry the other woman off of her, that she would fall forward and really be pinned underneath her. She endured the punishment, tears welling in her eyes, as she felt Cassie’s hot breath against her ear. The younger woman licked behind Hope's ear before she took the older woman’s lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it. “That’s it, fight me baby, make this hard for me. It will only make your inevitable end all that better.” Cassie said as her hand grabbed the back of Hope’s neck and forced her down onto the bed. 

With Hope’s face buried in the other woman’s pillow, she was helpless to stop Cassie from sitting on the back of her neck. The younger woman pulled up Hope’s hips so that her ass was hanging up in the air. She tried pushing herself up or breaking free from underneath the other woman but she just couldn’t muster the strength. 

Meanwhile Cassie had the biggest smile on her face, she knew what she was about to do was going to break an Avenger down to the most severe level. She stuck her index, middle, and ring fingers into her mouth and sucked on them getting them as wet as she possibly could. When she was satisfied by her own Oral lub, she without any type of hint or warning jammed them into Hope’s ass. 

The older woman screamed into the pillow that she was being smothered into, she hadn’t experimented with anything in her ass since college. She begged the other woman to stop, but her voice was muffled. To her horror she felt the younger woman’s other hand beginning to toy with her exposed pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Cassie’s thumb enter her pussy. She started to feel light headed as an orgasim built, the lack of air was becoming too much for Hope to handle. In the hardest thing that she had ever done Hope Van Dyne began to frantically tap out on the bed. 

“Oh what’s that? Does the big bad bitch finally give up to the teeny weenie newbie?” Cassie asked, chuckling. She pulled herself off of the back of Hope’s head letting the other woman breath but didn’t stop fingering the other woman. “Who’s the Queen?” She shouted down at the exhausted older woman, Hope's hair matted up against her face. 

“You ARE!” Hope screamed out as cum shot out of her pussy and onto Cassie’s bed. She had been completely defeated, her hips slamming into the other woman’s hands as she rode her own orgasim out. Adding to her own brutality of the situation, Cassie roughly shoved the older woman off of her bed and onto the floor. 

Tightening her ponytail Cassie smiled down at the woman. She kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, positioning Hope between them. “Worship your Queen’s feet slave.” The younger blonde said with a smile as she pointed down to her feet. Hope weakly pulled herself over to the younger woman’s feet. She began slowly kissing the tops of the girls foot, hating herself for giving up. To make up for her failure Hope was going to throw herself completely into whatever the younger woman commanded her to do. Hope stuck her tongue out, licking in between the younger woman’s toes. 

Cassie moaned at the power that she held over the other woman. Hope was proving to be a better slut that she could have hoped for. “Kiss your way up my perfect body until you reach my lips slave.” Cassie said as she clutched her own breasts. 

“Yes, my Queen.” Hope said immediately as she began kissing up the other woman’s ankles, making sure to drag her tongue up the other woman’s thighs. She felt accomplished as she heard the other woman gleefully moaning due to everything she was doing to her. Hope made her way to the other woman's abs, licking in between each of the other woman’s muscles until she reached her bellybutton. She swirled her tongue inside of the blondes navel, before heading up further. As she made it to Cassie’s breasts, she moved her hands out of the way and sucked on her nipples for the first time. From the way that Cassie reacted to the new contact she wished that she had done this earlier, if she had, she may have had more of a chance. But that didn’t matter now, what mattered was that she lost. If she tried anything against Cassie, she would be breaking her word, and to add to that she would have to be wary of Cassie trying to turn the tables on her. 

Finally she made her way up to Cassie’s jaw line. She lightly kissed it until Lang grabbed her by the hair once again. She pulled Hope into a deep kiss, ramming her tongue into the other woman’s mouth once again. “Well slave, you’ve done a great job but you’ve made me all sweaty” Cassie said with an evil smirk as she looked into Hope’s eyes. “You’ll have to bathe your new queen before we retire for the night.” She said as she pulled Hope by the hair onto the floor forcing her on her hands and knees once again. Cassie mounted the older woman’s back like she was riding a horse, she smacked Hope’s ass urging her to move forward. As they exited the room, the brilliant white light of the Mourning flashed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for another fantastic request, If you have an MCU story that you would like me to take a stab at or any other F/F story requests, send them to Zord7542@gmail.com no charge completely free.


End file.
